Bones, Stitches, and Celebrations
by cheesy-peanut
Summary: This story picks up right at the end of the movie and explores Jack and Sally's life together, in a world with unity and communication between the various holiday worlds. May eventually be minor language, violence, and sexual themes.
1. Spiral Hill

The large, glowing moon against the whimsical curly hilltop was the perfect back drop for a very romantic scene; Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King, was embracing and passionately kissing his new found love, Sally Finkelstein. It had been a wild roller coaster of a night, leveling off with a serenade and Jack's delightfully horrible discovery of his feelings of love for the kind ragdoll. Jack pulled away from Sally with a soft sigh before quietly asking "Was that too... too forward?" She smiled simply and shook her head, leaning onto him.

"No, no... Not at all. Quite the opposite, in fact." She giggled lightly. "I've waited for so long for something I thought could never become... And there it was." She sighed blissfully, pressing her cheek against his ribcage. She glowed beautifully in the moonlight; every feature of her lovely face and every exposed stitch of her curvaceous body were defined in the warm glow.

Jack looked up into the beautiful moon and felt warmth from somewhere deep inside of him, a type of warmth he couldn't explain but was pleasant all the same (very much like being by a fireside in Christmas Land!). "I've just never realized. For the longest time, I've been too distracted by Halloween, and then Christmas... I-I apologize for being so blind, my dear Sally." One hand came up from her back to rest on and slowly stroke her yarn-covered head.

"It's alright, Jack. I've spent all this time, nearly all of my life, in realization of my feelings, and yet I never spoke up." She looked up at him from under her long lashes with a sweet smile. "Though I suppose it just matters that we know now."

"I suppose you're right." Jack opened his mouth to speak again, then cut himself off. How to phrase this...? "Erm, I do apologize, situations like this are not as easy as frightening people, after all, but... Erm, if I may, I'd like to stay here for a few moments longer, then take you home and... a-ask your father for permission to, erm... court you." The word 'court' came out somewhat strained and tight among his stutters. In truth (despite his centuries-long reign as the Pumpkin King, simply the most eligible and attractive bachelor in the whole town), Jack had never courted a lady nor had the most fleeting thought of doing so. For the longest time, his life had been Halloween, and then lamentations of boredom, and then a short, hyperactive burst of Christmas. Never women. "I'm horrifyingly sorry if this is too soon..."

Sally was slightly taken aback- not so much by his offer (she knew Jack really was a proper gentleman) but the fact that it brought her back down to reality. For the past few moments, she'd been drifting in a world of love and whimsy, but now, all sorts of troubling thoughts raced through her mind._ 'What if daddy says no?' 'Jack does have authority over him, but he'd never want to force him...' 'What if I'm still locked up all the time?' 'What if daddy thinks it's not genuine; that I've seduced Jack or bewitched him?'_ How could she even begin to express her many concerns to Jack, who seemed to want to court her so badly?

"Well, Jack... M-My father is very protective and I'm not sure if he would..." She started, but then drifted off, awkwardly averting her gaze to a very interesting pumpkin (one that was certainly not Jack!). She cursed her inability to speak her mind clearly and assertively. She sighed before looking at Jack and speaking again. "I just don't know if he would be thrilled... Even when he finishes his new creation." Sally did not know that he already had.

Jack suddenly felt a trifle irritated. It was a perfectly fine arrangement; he loved Sally, and she loved him! Silly circumstances and suspicions shouldn't get in the way! But, at the same time, he still wanted to do things the proper and gentlemanly way. He felt frustrated but he may just have to cooperate. Or maybe not. "Sally, I do want to court you as any proper gentleman would want to, but... If Doctor Finklestein refuses or treats you badly because of it..." He thought carefully about how to phrase his next thought. "Well, no one can refuse a direct order from the Pumpkin King. No matter if I like doing it or not." He felt his irritation wane a bit after that statement, a smile returning to his face. "Of course, I want to have a good relationship with you _and_ your father, so that is most definitely a last resort."

Sally wasn't sure if she should feel relieved or more anxious; in the end, she wanted Jack but she did not want them to have a estranged relationship with her father, especially because Jack took his gentlemanly way so serious. Though, perhaps it would turn out better than she thought it would; everything might go perfectly terribly! "We could leave now and go talk to him, if you want to." She removed her arms from around him and looked up at him questioningly. He did say he'd like to stay longer, but this was a very important thing taht needed to be tended to as soon as possible.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea." Jack started down the curving hill, before he stopped next to Sally. "Perhaps you'd like to..." His hand brushed her much smaller one, and she happily intertwined her fingers with his. He was marveled by how tiny her hands were in comparison to his skeletal ones. Why, she could probably fit both her hands into one of his, and he'd still have room for some candies as well! It was no bother to either of them, however, as they walked into the pumpkin patch, toward Sally's home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Chapter 1 End**

**So I've had a boner to write a NBC fanfic for awhile. If you couldn't tell, this literally picks up from the second the movie ends and will basically go on as long as I want it to, be it 5 chapters or 50. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. I may extend this chapter later; I'm already thinking it's too short.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas, or any of it's characters. I am most definitely not Tim Burton.**

**Edit: Fixed the indents and italics, etc... Added more fluffy details because I thought it was too short  
><strong>


	2. Doctor Finkelstein's House

As Jack and Sally arrived at her home, they stopped in front of her door. Jack was somewhat nervous (okay, very nervous). He did not know what Doctor Finklestein would say; when he associated with Jack, he was so pleasant and generally agreeable, but Sally's accounts said otherwise. He had to admit, he could feel a bit of weakness in his joints at the uncertainty of her father's response. Sally, however, stopped on the doorstep for a different reason...

"Jack..." She whispered softly, diverting his attention away from her door. She stood up on the very tip of her toes and kissed him sweetly on the cheek, just for a second. Jack's eyebrow bones shot up in surprise. He would never have thought of demure, quiet Sally just kissing him outright, even if it was on the cheek. Though, he supposed the gesture did really suit her; her kiss felt so sweet and warm, after all.

"Sorry... Should I have asked first?" She looked worried for a moment, her eyes blinking in expectation of a response as she twisted her cloth hands together. Jack chuckled in response before pulling her into his arms slowly.

"No, no, not at all, my dreadful dear. It was very sweet and I loved it." He kissed the top of her head, smelling her hair's strange scent of spices and something he couldn't place. Perhaps just her natural scent. She cuddled closer to him, savoring the closeness they felt as she wrapped her arms behind his bony back. Jack was very thin and this was no hard task, even for Sally's somewhat small arms and hands!

She would have loved to remain like that forever, unmoving, but that was a dream and this was Halloween Town! "Um... Jack? This is very nice, but perhaps we should actually... well, go into my house to do what we meant to do." She looked up at him and unwrapped her arms from him, despite his somewhat disappointed look.

"Yes, you're very right. Though, we may have to do that sometime. Erm, embrace for an extended period of time, I mean." He opened the door for her, smiling softly as he did so. He felt a little more relieved after that exchange; this certainly had to go well!

"That would be very terrible, Jack." She smiled sweetly after him as she walked into her home, suddenly overtaken by the familiarity. Oh, how she wished she could have stayed in her and Jack's magical land of love and tenderness, but alas, one has to come home sometimes. As Jack entered and shut the door behind them, a somewhat grouchy call could be heard.

"Sally! You're finally home! Do you realize how late it is! Go prepare my bed for me!" Doctor Finklestein emerged looking as grouchy as he sounded, before he saw Jack. "Ah, hello, old Jack! Thank you terribly for bringing home Sally." He shot a small glare at the ragdoll as he said this.

"It's frightfully good to see you too, Doctor! How goes your new creation? Is she done yet?" Jack had heard of the doctor wanting to create something new; another companion and caretaker, with part of his own brain! How awful was that?

"Why, I've finished making her! I would love to introduce you to Jewel, but she's asleep as of right now." At this point, Sally was getting a little nervous and anxious for the impending conversation, so she quietly squeezed Jacks hand to move him along.

"Creation takes a lot out of you, I suppose. However, that's not all I'm here to ask about." Doctor Finkelstein wheeled off a little, and Jack followed him and sat down on an old couch in the main room. Sally sat down next to him, her hand finding his again, though it apparently went unnoticed by the doctor.

"Oh, what is it, my boy? Already need something created for next Halloween?" He asked jovially, laughing. "What'll it be: a cyclops or Cerberus, you know, something Greek, or perhaps more of those bizarre reindeer-"

"Actually, I came to talk about Sally." Jack cut him off with an apologetic look. He did not like to interrupt people but the Doctor would have gone on for hours about the various things he could make; he'd done it before. Sally nervously sat down next to Jack, breathing a little quickly in worry. The Doctor remained oddly silent as he watched Jack.

"I'd like your permission to court Sally." Jack was not sure how that statement came out of his mouth so easily, with no stutters or tightness or nerves at all! He certainly did not feel calm, though calmer than earlier. His nonexistent heart fluttered with anxiety as he waited.

"Really now?" The doctor had little of a visible reaction, simply looking down and touching his face ponderously. Jack was practically on the edge of his seat, expectant of an answer. Sally felt hopeful; the fact that her father and creator was thinking about it meant that it could very well happen!

"Fine then! So be it. You have my permission." Came his sudden response. Jack literally leaped up from the couch, hugging Sally in joy and taking her with him. She squeaked in surprise and he patted her head as a form of apology.

"Thank you very, very much, Doctor. I promise she'll be in the best of care at all times! When may I see-" Jack's slew of happy speech was cut off my Doctor Finklestein.

"Bah! You'd better promise no harm will come to her. And no funny business involving any particular bones..." The doctor glowered a little at the general direction of Jack and Sally, but they were still too happy at his acceptance to notice (or much less care).

"Of course not, Doctor! I wouldn't dream of it!" Jack exclaimed. Well, he'd never dream of anything harming Sally, but the other forbidden 'activity,' he may possibly dream of. Maybe.

A sudden wave of realism hit Sally. "Daddy, do you really mean it? I thought you would have possibly suspected me of... seducing Jack or something ridiculous like that. Or that you wouldn't trust me being out..." She left Jack's embrace to look questioningly at the doctor. Perhaps it was too good to be true.

"Sally, given the multiple doses of Deadly Nightshade you've put into my food and drink, and the subsequent instances of sneaking out, you have to understand why I don't fully trust you. However, I fully trust the Pumpkin King. Thus, I will allow him to court you." The doctor nodded for emphasis. He began to roll off. "Jack. Sally will be busy for the next few days while she and I get Jewel acquainted with the house chores and simply let her get used to being alive. You may stop by and see her for a few moments each day, perhaps have a cup of tea."

"Erm, Doctor?" Jack took a step forward. "May I ask when Sally will be free for the whole day? I'd love to take her out to spend time with me, you see." Jack did not wish to impose, but all he wanted was a whole day with Sally.

"Hrm..." The Doctor touched his face again while pondering. "She can go out in three days time, provided that Jewel is doing well. You can pick her up whenever you want, as long as she is home at a reasonable hour of the night."

"Oh, thank you, thank, thank you, Doctor Finklestein!" Jack could jumped across the room and hugged the small man! "I'll have her home by midnight, and I'll notify you of when I'll pick her up the night before!" Jack hugged Sally tightly in pure joy.

"Very well. Sally, come prepare my bed. I'm going to go to sleep." Doctor Finklestein began to wheel out of the room, turning his back to Sally and Jack. She leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips, afraid to do much else in the presence of her father.

"I'll see you soon, Jack." She whispered sweetly against his lips, before she turned to follow her father.

"Goodbye, Sally. I'll come by tomorrow!" He called after her, before going to the door, exiting the home, and shutting it behind him. All that could occupy his mind were wonderful thoughts of Sally: loving her, kissing her, getting to spend the day with her soon! Ah, it was such a fantastically morbid day, in his wonderfully awful town of Halloween!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2 End

So, the next chapter will probably be of their 'first date,' because I don't want to write 5 minutes of Jack/Sally goodness; I want to write hours of it C:

Peace out, my fellow denizens of Halloween Town.

The text may be weird on this or something, because I'm opening it on my dad's computer and a different program.


End file.
